


honeypot

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [40]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Nerd Kylo Ren, Obsession, Rape Baiting, Rey baits Kylo into raping her, Stalking, There is fully nonconsensual sex Rey does not want later on, Under-negotiated Kink, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey tries and fails to get strange men to indulge in her one-sided kink. Then she meets Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: MalRev’s Short Stories [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201513
Comments: 73
Kudos: 285





	honeypot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts), [MurderOfCrowss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/gifts).



> this was an idea from Ellie and is a gift for murderofcrowss!!

On a sticky summer night, Rey invites herself to a _rowdy_ frat party in Los Angeles.

Everyone seems too drunk to notice she doesn’t belong and there are so many people and so much booze that she’s sure she’ll get away with it. Still, her heart pounds when she walks into the swanky open-concept palatial house; the type of house she sees on HGTV and dreams about. Way out of her price range.

And she’s definitely dressed for the part: a short black skirt with a push-up and black heels and enough makeup painted on to hopefully lure in one of the drunken frat guys stumbling around. Her purse is in the car with her phone and she’s stone-cold sober, but she knows she needs to pick up a man that isn’t, because so far it’s been hard getting sober guys to go along with what she wants.

It’s been a lot of trial and error: outfit changes and makeup adjustments and experimenting with feigning being drunk. This is her first foray into party-crashing because honestly—she’s feeling desperate.

Rey circles through the massive house, scanning the thick crowd and hanging near the walls lined with expensive modern art pieces. She’s nervous. It could happen tonight and she’s excited and already posted on Reddit about her plans, but it’s so nerve-wracking being so close. Such a fucking rush, too.

She slips into a cavernous living room and fills a red cup with Pepsi. Normally she doesn’t take risks like this, but dating is so weird and uncomfortable and this is so _primal_ and straightforward. It’s crazy. Dangerous. Exciting.

“Um… excuse me, please.”

Someone is trying to get to the table of alcohol and Rey realizes she’s effectively blocking the cups. She’s too busy studying the crowd to look at the contrite man as he fumbles for a cup behind her back once she shifts a step out of his way. She takes a sip of her soda, leaning on the doorframe and folding her arms over her chest. Lots of people. It’s making her anxious but this is the place to be for what she’s after.

“Nice, uh… nice party, huh?”

Her scanning slows but doesn’t stop. She nods, not acknowledging the guy speaking to her. Sounds shy. After a couple attempts she’s learned the shy ones always back off too early or they don’t engage her at all and just stare and hope she’ll come to them.

But this one lingers.

Rey tilts her head to get a glimpse of him. She’s not sure she wants to commit but he’s _big_ and he might have a full foot on her, and that checks off two of her highest boxes. Her gaze wanders up to his face and she smiles slightly, aiming for coquettish, nibbling the edge of her cup. He’s wearing glasses—those ones with big frames—and they’re resting on the bridge of a crooked nose.

Her eyes flicker to his fingers wrapped around his drink. His hands are gigantic. Perfect.

She smiles wider and giggles. It makes him smile in turn—he seems surprised she’s paying attention to him at all. Pleased.

“What’s your name?” Rey asks, lifting her voice an octave and letting it waver so it’s more feminine; more vulnerable. “I’m Kira.”

“Ben. I’m Ben.” His smile grows and he rolls his lips like he’s nervous, staring for a second, then awkwardly offering his hand to shake. “Sorry—sorry. I know Poe. Dameron? He’s a family friend. We go to UCLA.” His throat bobs, smile fading like he’s realizing how weird he is. “I’m doing… computer science?”

Rey keeps smiling and nibbling the edge of her cup. She glances at his hand, suppressing a laugh when she sees it shaking. Poor thing.

She ignores the gesture and sidles closer instead. Ben blushes, teetering a step back.

“You know, like—computers?”

“Uh…” He nods, this time not recoiling like she’s a viper when she dips into his personal space. “Y-Yeah. I’m in grad school.”

“So you’re like, _super_ smart?”

Ben shrugs helplessly, but he’s mesmerized, staring and smiling as Rey sets her palm on his stomach. Muscles tense under his shirt. It’s ugly. Red stripes or something and he’s wearing a blue shirt underneath. Really, who let him go out dressed like this?

She sighs, hand sliding away, then stumbling before taking another sip of her soda. He moves to catch her but doesn’t touch. It’s promising.

“Sorry,” Rey mumbles, grasping his forearm like she needs support. She looks up at him with her best doe-eyes. “I’m such a mess—so embarrassing.”

“It’s okay. I think you’re okay.” His Adam’s apple jumps and he winces. “Sorry, I don’t mean you’re… _okay_ , but… I mean it’s okay. Sorry.”

She fakes a laugh. It puts him at ease, and she slips in a slurred request to find somewhere quiet to sit down. He leads her away from the pounding music and crowd, down a dark hallway where a couple voices drift after them. It seems like he’s sober, and that makes the whole thing even better.

Ben pauses near a set of stairs. He’s wringing his hands, drink forgotten back at the table. He looks up the staircase, squinting. Getting there. He’s shy but with the right push—this will go the way Rey wants.

She meanders to a small sitting area under a wide window past the staircase. It’s dark and quiet and hopefully no one will show up and spook Ben. He’s not going to drag her upstairs and bend her over or anything but he’ll get there soon enough. He’s nervous. It’s kind of charming.

Rey collapses on the green couch, flicking an empty cup to the floor. She draws her legs up underneath her and plays with her hair. Ben watches with that same hungry stare all the quiet ones give her. He’s tense, though. Not smiling. It gives her an excited shiver.

“Thanks for bringing me here,” she mumbles. She drinks more Pepsi and sets it on the side table. “I always drink too much.”

Ben shuffles over with a concerned frown. He sits, pale face illuminated by the yellow porch lights shining through the window, and he doesn’t pull away when Rey leans against his side. She keeps her hands in her lap as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. He smells nice, at least, even if he’s a bad dresser. It’s clean and light like warm cotton.

“You’ve had a lot?” he asks.

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired.” She yawns, setting her hand on his thigh. “So tell me more about computers, Ben. Can you, like, make computers?”

He laughs jerkily. His hand is loose on her upper arm and she wriggles to get him to slide it around her waist.

“I have a couple at my apartment,” he says.

“Don’t you have a room here?”

“Uh… yeah, I do, but it’s sensitive equipment, so it’s safer if it’s not… here.”

“Can you hack stuff?”

Rey slides her hand toward his inner thigh. A handful of people come from down the hall talking loudly and laughing amongst themselves, and a guy with curly black hair looks their way and points. Ben nods at the group and they laugh more and carry on outside through sliding glass doors.

“I can—” He sucks in a sharp breath when she grazes his crotch. “W-Want to do security.”

“That’s _so_ cool.”

His jeans make feeling his cock exceedingly difficult. Ben shifts, opening his knees, and doesn’t stop her from trying. His fingers tighten around her waist.

Rey teases him for a couple minutes before sliding her hand away over his thigh. He grabs it.

Her heart skips a beat. She tugs a little, testing him, and he holds firm. 

“I should go home,” Rey mumbles. “I’m really tired.”

She gives another slight tug. Ben doesn’t let go.

“You can sleep in my room,” he offers. “It’s quiet and I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” He rubs his thumb in small circles on the side of her hand. “Then you don’t have to go all the way home.”

 _Yes_. Rey’s heart pounds as she peers up at him from under her lashes. He’s too shy to try anything out in the open but she’s sure that will change when they’re really alone in his bedroom.

Ben stares down at her for an awkward minute. He leans in, hesitant, then kisses her.

She pulls away a half inch. He follows, kissing her again, tightening his arm around her waist so she can’t escape. He’s okay. It’s too wet and he’s overeager as hell but that makes it better for her, really. He’s desperate. He isn’t going to let her go.

Rey turns her head to look down, shying away as far as she can. “I should go.”

“It’s okay. Come with me.”

Ben stands. She extends her arms, pretending to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open. He helps her to her feet and catches her when she stumbles.

The noise fades as they walk upstairs. Rey feels her heart beating in her throat while she makes her way down another dark hallway past rows of doors, Ben looming quietly behind her. He catches her eyes when she feigns imbalance again, then he guides her toward a closed door.

It’s a smallish room with a bed and the bare essentials for furniture. It’s inhumanly neat: the blue sheets are made, not a wrinkle in sight, and his desk has a row of pens perfectly aligned in the middle of a calendar. There aren’t any pictures on the walls and there’s no television. It’s… odd, but Ben is an odd guy.

He closes the door behind them. Rey swallows, nerves making her fingers cold. She can feel his eyes on the back of her head.

She staggers to the bed. She sits on the edge and kicks off her heels, flopping back and giggling when she collapses. Ben wanders closer, hands in his pockets, and he smiles as he sits beside her. Rey reaches out so he can help her get upright.

“‘M sorry,” she slurs, rubbing her eyes.

He shrugs, but doesn’t say anything. His dark eyes search her face for another minute and she worries he’s going to get up and leave—then he kisses her.

It’s forceful. Rey kisses him back, leaning into it with some tongue before she shies away. She moves her thighs and gets a pulse of excitement when Ben grasps one in his enormous hand.

She stares at it. “I shoul’ go to sleep.”

His hand slides higher up her thigh, bunching her skirt. His palm is hot and slightly sweaty.

“Do you want to—?” Ben’s voice cracks at the end of the sentence and he clears his throat. “Do you want to lie down?”

Rey pulls away to bring her legs up on the bed behind him. He turns, bracing his hands on either side of her, then he’s on top of her between her knees and she plants her hands on his chest. It’s happening, she thinks. Even if she refuses now he’s still going to fuck her. His eyes are dark and hungry and his smile falters when she pushes on his chest.

“What…?” She squirms, frowning, pretending to be confused. “What’re you—”

“It’s okay—it’s okay.” Ben lowers himself on his forearm, rolling his lips before he clumsily kisses her again.

Screaming and fighting back won’t go over well so Rey shifts gears to confusion and mumbled protests. She turns away from his next kiss and Ben goes for her neck instead, biting and sucking and puffing a groan as he struggles closer between her legs. His hand wanders under her skirt. His glasses pinch her skin.

“I’m… I’ve never done this before,” Rey whimpers.

She has: once in college before she dropped out and once in high school. Since then sex lost its appeal.

Ben finds what he wants. He strokes her through her panties, touching lightly like he isn’t sure her vagina is real, breaths shallow on her neck. He slips two fingers under the hem and strokes tentatively, dipping down to her entrance and pressing before moving up.

He swallows, then whispers: “I haven’t, either.”

“B-Ben—I don’t think I want to—”

He shushes her. His hand moves to his pants and he manages to get them open, then he’s pulling down her panties, lips still moving on her neck. His breaths are short and he keeps swallowing. Nervous. He knows it’s wrong, but he wants it so bad—wants _her_ so bad—that he’s doing it anyway.

It’s unbelievably hot. It gets Rey’s blood pumping like nothing else ever has, and she keeps playing along, whimpering and whispering ‘wait’ and ‘please don’t’ and Ben just keeps going. He can’t even take the time to get her naked or get his pants off, he just gets their clothes out of the way and then she feels his warm cock prodding her entrance.

And she’s _ready_. Ben pushes inside her and there’s no resistance because she’s so fucking turned on.

“Oh—god. Oh god.” He sucks air through his teeth and nuzzles in to her neck, making a pained higher-pitched sound in his throat. “Kira—I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.”

It’s almost like he’s begging her to help him _not_ come even though he’s the one forcing himself on her. She doesn’t encourage him to say anything, just gives him a little whine and squirm. He’s big. Even though she’s wet enough it’s still tight and it’s a very satisfying thing being stretched and filled and wanted so badly that moral boundaries and laws and overstepped.

Rey thought she would want some alpha male so bend her over in the bathroom but this is much more satisfying. Ben fucks her vigorously like he’s been waiting for it his whole life (and really, he has been) and he pants and groans with pleasure in the crook of her neck. He couldn’t wait, she thinks gleefully, smiling over his broad shoulder. Couldn’t even find a condom. He could knock her up and change his life forever but all he cares about is fucking her.

She tries another soft moan. Ben kisses her cheek, lips wet and placating.

“Please pull out,” she whispers. “I’m not o-on anything.” She is. Mirena, two years.

He nudges her temple with his nose. His breaths are quick and short.

“You’re… you’re not?”

Rey shakes her head and looks at him, meeting his hooded dark eyes. Ben cups her cheek and gazes down at her and she sees the wheels turning in his head; another opportunity for him to dominate and control. She should’ve known to go for the sweet quiet ones. With a little push, they’re worse than any drunk frat guy. More to prove, more to compensate for. More insecurity.

“…It’s okay, Kira.” His eyes roll slightly and he exhales a low groan. “It’s okay.”

“Wait—please don’t—”

“Shh, shh… just relax. It’s okay.”

Ben bows his head to her neck. He grunts, and Rey keeps pleading, so he covers her mouth before he comes, hips pumping her roughly into the mattress. It squeaks from the incriminating rhythm and she closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation of him finishing inside her—it might be the best part.

His hips twitch a few more times. He lies on top of her, breathless and shaking, and nuzzles into her neck. His cum trickles out.

It’s done. He did it, and Rey got what she wanted. She’s high on the adrenaline and can’t wait for him to get off her so she can go home and get off. No point in hanging around waiting for Ben to figure it out.

He swallows and doesn’t move to get up. If anything he settles closer, shifting his hips and pushing his softening cock further inside her.

“Want, uh…” Ben kisses her neck shyly. “Want water or something?”

“Please.”

He nods and withdraws, sitting up and tucking his cock back in his pants. Rey lies there trying to look disoriented and she smiles when he pauses to stare down at her, and he smiles back. His eyes travel down her body and stop at her ruffled skirt. He rolls his lips, pushing his glasses up with his index finger.

“I’ll be right back,” Ben says. He pulls up her panties and fixes her skirt, then pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. “Don’t—don’t go anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“M’kay,” Rey purrs.

He keeps watching her over his shoulder as he leaves the room. At the door he stops and waves his fingers and smiles when she mirrors the gesture.

But the second he’s gone Rey gets up. She checks the hallway to make sure the coast is clear and hurries for the exit, roughly shoving people out of her way. Not really in it for the cuddling, and she wants to go home and get off while the iron is still hot.

The music fades behind her. Her heels click on the pavement as she walks quickly to her car, and she only pauses for a second when she gets in.

She exhales, smiling and closing her eyes—then she starts her car.


End file.
